


jealousy is cute on you atsu

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Relationships, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Light Angst, M/M, Sakusa and Atsumu share one brain cell, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: It all starts because Atsumu is jealous.Then Sakusa is jealous.For  no reason
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067636
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	jealousy is cute on you atsu

Inarizaki and Itachiyama were having a training camp together (I know Tokyo and Hyogo are far but it's not that far in this). Atsumu for one, was probably the most excited out of everyone. See, everyone has been noticing Atsumu's changes in his behavior, how he was always checking his phone and cancelled on their hangouts.

Inarizaki arrived at Itachiyama, "Alright, we're a little late so get in there and grind" Coach Norimune told them, the team entered to find Itachiyama already practicing.

Atsumu scanned the gym and his eyes landed on a particular Ace, when he found him, he was filled with rage. Sakusa was standing awfully close to their captain, a little too close for his liking. Atsumu huffed and decided to go over to his captain, just to piss Sakusa off.

And it did.

Sakusa looked over to see Atsumu really close to Kita, he noted to himself to direct all of his serves to the captain.

During the break Atsumu walked away from his team, they all saw that he was about to walk over to Sakusa "Wait Atsumu don't touch him" they all said, even some of Itachiayama's teammates tried to stop him. When they saw it was no use in trying to stop him they all held their breath as he got closer.

Atsumu put his hand over Sakusa's eyes and the other one poking his neck, "Boom" he said into Sakusa's ear.

Sakusa pouted, surprise, he moved away from Atsumu and went over to talk to Komori. "Why are you pouting," Atsumu asked, everyone, stood in confusion.

"M-maybe you should leave him alone," Akagi said, Atsumu started to get angry "Fine if he wants to act like a fucking bitch he can act like one" Atsumu then stormed out of the gym.

Sakusa huffed and continued to talk to Komori, Atsumu then walked back into the gym, "You're not going to follow me?"

"Don't you have someone else to do that" Sakusa scoffed, Atsumu felt a vein pop.

"Asshole"

Atsumu then walked back over to his team pouting, "So what was all that about" Kita asked, while putting a hand on Atsumu's shoulder.

"sakusa is being a bitch"

"When is he not, anyway why do you care," Osamu asked, "Because were.. friends"

"Oh wow"

That whole ordeal confused everyone, but now it was time for volleyball. Itachiyama's coach started to pair people together and unfortunately, Sakusa and Atsumu got paired.

"Oh great, I'm with you" Sakusa scoffed at what Atsumu said, he then went and grabbed a volleyball. "Yeah I'm just so happy to be with you"

Everyone stared at the two, it was kinda hard not to. "Alright, now you guys stretch with each other more and practice drills"

"I still don't understand what you're so mad about" Atsumu murmured, Sakusa heard him and clicked his tongue.

"Maybe if you had your poor captain over here with you, maybe you'll be able to figure it out" Sakusa barked back, the two were in a corner stretching together, away from everyone.

"Your jealous" Atsumu said, realizing. Atsumu then started laughing, "You're jealous of Kita-san" Sakusa started to turn red "No I'm not"

"Well I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so close to Iizuna" Atsumu mumbled, "OH SO YOU WERE JEALOUS TOO"

"No you bitch I wasn't"

"Let's break up"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Everyone who was watching the two was in shock, "Break up?" Suna said, "THEY WERE DATING"

"W-Wait a second, I promise I don't look at him that way" Iizuna stuttered, "No no, I don't care. If you want him then have him. I didn't even like him anyway" Atsumu shouted.

Everyone went quiet, Sakusa stormed out of the gym and Atsumu, just sighed. "Thank god the coaches aren't here"

Currently, it was dinner, Atsumu and Sakusa sat next to each other hands intertwined but not talking. "Just so you know I hate you" Atsumu said, "I hate you too"

Their teams looked at them weirdly, "Then why are you guys holding hands"

"This happens all the time, they fight, break up, but won't leave each other's side" Komori groaned.

"Shut up Komori" Sakusa growled.

"Wanna get back together?" Atsumu asked,

"Sure, just stop getting jealous," Sakusa told him.

"YOU GOT JEALOUS FIRST"

"OH REALLY NOW-"


End file.
